Surprise!
by Wild Colors
Summary: A Pan and Seventeen fanfic story. There aren't many of these stories floating around here, so I decided to do one. Please, give it a chance and review.


I only own my imagination. I do not own any characters from the Dragon ball franchise.

Pan and Seventeen have been good friends for three years now, and she was completely in love with him. There was a sweet side about him that only she got to see. She thought about telling him her feelings, but every time she brought up love and relationships, he always said that friendship is the only type of relationship he will accept. So why is Pan feeling so down?

She's feeling down because Seventeen told her that their was a special girl in his life that he wanted her to meet. Pan was confused. "That Liar! I thought he wasn't interested in romantic relationships. When did he have the time to fall in love?" thought Pan.

Pan was out running errands for Seventeen. She had been all across town looking for the cd he wanted, but they were sold out everywhere. "If his girlfriend is so special, why didn't he send her to look for the cd?" thought Pan.

Pan was flying home when it began to rain. "Oh Great! Now I'm getting soaked," said Pan. Pan wanted to get out of the rain so she took shelter in the nearest convient store. There was nothing convient about that store! Everything was priced extremely high. Pan didn't have the patience to wait inside until the rain stops, so she decided to spend her last twenty dollars on an umbrella. The store clerk took her money, and said, "all sales were final."

Pan left the store with her new umbrella, not even five minutes had went by, and the rain stopped. "You got to be kidding me!" yelled Pan. "This is all because I wanted to make Seventeen happy!"

Pan continued walking when she heard a growl. There in front of her was a huge dog. "Nice doggy, doggy," said Pan. Well the dog wasn't nice and began chasing Pan. Pan wasn't in the mood to run, and the dog easily caught up to her, and bit down on the bottom part of her pants. "Let go!" shouted Pan. Pan and the dog struggled until the dog ripped her pants. The whole right side of her leg was now showing. "Seventeen is going to pay!"

Forgetting for a split second she could fly, Pan took to the sky again. As she was flying, Pan thoughts went back to the time her and Seventeen met. They were both doing community service at a youth center called 'Tomorrow's Star'. Pan was a volunteer there, and Seventeen was ordered by a court to be there. She was always cautious of him because of the stories she heard. Well one day, Seventeen started a water balloon fight, that got way out of control, and they were both booted out the youth center. They both had so much fun that neither one of them cared. Pan smiled thinking about that day, because that's the day their friendship began.

Pan was finally at home, and was about to enter her house so she could relax, when Seventeen called her on her cell phone. "What is it?!" asked Pan. "Come over right now! The girl I want you to meet will be here any minute!" said Seventeen, ignoring the fact that Pan has an attitude with him. "Not now! I need to change my clothes and everything!" said Pan. "Yes now! Forget about changing and come on over. Everything has to be perfect when she gets here!" said Seventeen. Pan was now furious. "Why is he going all out for this girl?" thought Pan. Since he didn't want her to change, she was not going to change. She wanted him to see what kind of day she had because of him.

When Pan arrived to Seventeen's house, she was all hyped up, ready to go off on him. She knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. She turned the knob to find that the door was unlocked. "SEVENTEEN! WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted Pan. "I'm in the kitchen!" he said. Pan went stomping towards the kitchen, and said "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE YOU-" Pan couldn't finish her sentence.

She was frozen solid. She was shocked at the sight before her. Seventeen was down on one knee with an engagement ring in his hand. All the anger she had for him disappeared, and tears of happiness began falling down her face. "Well if you don't want it," he said. "I WANT IT!" she said, as she ran towards him to take her ring. It was beautiful! "How could he afford this?" thought Pan. "Nevermind, I rather not know."

Pan looked at Seventeen and said, "So I'm the special girl, why?" she asked. Seventeen responded by saying,"Besides my sister, you are the only other person I'm able to tolerate. Although I might do bad things, you are my heart and my conscience. You have become a part of me, that I am proud of the most. With you around, I can remain calm."

With that being said, Pan and Seventeen confessed their love for one another, and shared their very first kiss.

The End

I haven't decided if I should keep this a one shot, or if I should continue. There aren't many Panteen (Pan + Seventeen) fanfics floating around, so I decided to do one.


End file.
